The Sun Thief
by Might is Right
Summary: A journal has been found in Varso. It contains the words of a man named, Jackson Parson. He was once known as, The Sun Thief. Sentenced to die, he left behind his last words in a journal. That journal lay forgotten in the rock but now is found.
1. The Find

**X1000, Fiore**

The sounds of hammers hitting stones could be heard in the town of Varso. A recent excavation in the small city had brought hordes of archeologists and their crews to the once small city. Very recently, a massive amount of artifacts had been found in the area, particularly at the huge stone base in the middle of the city. The archeologists had actually paid the towns people great sums of money to move their houses and businesses elsewhere so that they could focus on the stone base in the middle of the city. The head archeologist was a man named Osman II. He was the son of a noble and had taken an interest in Varso at the announcement of the artifacts found there. He stood there now, standing on the edge of the huge pit dug into the ground.

The entire town had been largely destroyed besides the large tent camp at the edges of the town. The area where the buildings used to stand, were carved out so that the excavation could take place. Crews of men and women holding pickaxes and hammers were seen breaking chunks of rocks. The rock was a dry yellow color and seemed to be rich in fossilized plant life. But that wasn't what Osman was interested in. He was interested in the history of the city.

Standing almost 7 feet tall, he was an intimidating figure especially with his fierce blue eyes and bushy brown mustache. His dry yellow jacket matched the rocks that had been excavated. He also wore matching shorts and black boots that had been faded into the yellowish color of…rock.

The excavation had not gone well. The only significant thing found in the city was the first piece every found, an ancient scroll containing names. The crews had spent several months digging through the huge chunks of yellow stone but they hadn't found anything significant besides fossils. Osman was starting to get impatient and so where his sponsors. If nothing was found within a few months time, the excavation would have to be shut down.

"Blasted artifacts. Where in the world could they be?" Osman asked himself as he observed the workers chipping away at stone.

**The pit**

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

Boris Ackle was a young pit worker but was the deputy chief for Osman, the man who ran the excavation. He was a native with dark skin and an incredibly hard worker. He was hammering away at a piece of stone that had recently been excavated and suddenly there was a soft thudding noise as he smashed his hammer into the dry, yellow rock. He stopped hammering and peered at the rock. He threw the hammer to the side and he touched the rock, wiping away the powdery dust.

His hands struck gold. Not, actual gold of course, but something the excavation had been missing. An actual artifact. Boris wiped away more of the powder and he found some sort of orange, paper. Boris grabbed the hammer once again, excitement going through his veins. Had he really found something?

**Chunck**

The rock broke apart easily and the entire artifact came into view as the stone broke into several pieces. Boris grabbed the orange, book? , from the heap of yellow powder. He turned it around. There was nothing written on the cover and Boris looked to where Osman was observing everything.

"Mr. Osman! I have found something!" Boris shouted to him, waving his hands in the air.

**That night….**

Osman and Boris sat in the main tent, alone. A lantern glowed in the tent and Osman took the booklet in his hand. He let out a deep chuckle.

"Well what do we have here…" Osman said as Boris came around and read over his shoulder.

The booklet was crusty, pages hard to turn but the words were in almost perfect condition. Yellow powder fell from the pages and Boris coughed as he waved the dust away. Osman looked down at the pages and started reading.

_This, is my testament. For years, I lived in fear. Fear of nothing but light. But the very light I feared, shone day and night! How can this be? Hopefully, whoever reads this, the sun goes down in your time. But in mine, it did not. It hung in the sky, forever burning! It was black and it burned ever so brightly. The sun is nothing more than a useless ball of light that hangs in the sky. I spent a very long time wondering how to get rid of it. I wanted the sun to leave forever. But the sun is so far away! How could I, a mortal, ever reach something as divine as the sun goddess, Kirinfer? It would be impossible._

_So you, whoever you are, may you be a guard, soldier or someone like me, a thief, read this and learn. Read this and learn how I became the Sun Thief._

**Pretty good start and I need I think 2 or maximum of 3 OCs for this story.**

**Name: try to make this sort of, creative.**

**Age: nothing over 20**

**Magic: if you are a mage**

**Personality:**

**Appearance: (remember this when doing this section: this story is in a poor neighborhood)**

**History:**

**I believe that is it. Happy reading. FF**


	2. The city of thieves

**And here we go with another Sun Thief. Enjoy.**

_My name is Jackson Parson. I lived on the Black Isles my whole life in bitter poverty. But then I took up the slide hand trade. It was the only money I earned my whole life and I soon started living by the Thief's code. Sleep by day, steal by night. _

_But how could anyone do that under the Black Sun? The sun burns day and night, illuminating every corner of the world. _

_I was a leader of a gang of thieves know as the Stonewalls to the police and Runners to the other gangs. The police called us the Stonewalls because our bases were primarily near stonewalls. The other gangs, they called us Runners because we did business with everyone, running from place to place, knives in hand. It took me a long time to finally become a Leader of Thieves but I did it. But that is not the point here._

_Let me tell you, it was a strange day when I finally started to realize what I had to do…._

**The city of Rainsford, the Black Isles X -400**

It was raining in the port city of Rainsford. It fit with the name. Rainsford was mostly populated by sailors from all over who came to rest, drink and eat at the seedy taverns that sprung up everywhere like weeds. The streets were dirty, sewage overflowed into the streets, the water wasn't safe to drink and the mayor didn't give a damn.

The entire city was like a dark canvas painting. The sun did shine everywhere but the entire city seemed to be painted a sickly green. All the buildings had ugly copper pipes attached to them and most of the wood in the city was rotting, finally falling apart from the massive downpours over the years. But if the building was stone? It didn't matter. Stonewalls never crumble. Never did, never will. The police, the mayor and the military say that the own the city of Rainsford. Not true. People like Bubba, Felicia, Vinny and Jackson own the city. Rainsford, the city of thieves, belonged to them.

It was a bad day. It was a really bad day. The stone steps leading down to the small iron door at the back of the dark alley way had in a brown cloak standing in front of it. He knocked on the iron door and the small iron slot was pulled away and 2 dark blue eyes stared back at the man.

"Who be knockin." The boy behind the door demanded.

"Its me, Ebon. Just got back from some running." The man said as the iron slot closed and the door was opened.

Ebon Galion was the gang's second in command. He was 5'9", lean build, messy dark maroon hair, piercing green eyes, a long scar across his left leg, and tanned skin. He wore a tattered black shirt, brown gloves, severely damaged dark blue pants, and blackish-gray boots. He shook the water from the cloak and he entered into the gang headquarters.

It was a nice place, better than outside by far. Old couches lay against a brick wall at the far corner of the base. There was moldy carpeting on the floor, a small bar in the middle of the ground floor and a small cot next to the door with a kid sleeping in it. Rusty iron pipes went up the sides of the walls besides the brick wall and they occasionally, hissed, letting warm steam into the cozy setting.

It didn't look like much but this was home to Ebon and about 30 other kids. There were more rooms above and they were a lot nicer than this one. Nobody really slept on the ground floor besides the kids who were taking a quick nap in between jobs. A few kids were sitting at the bar and 2 were sleeping on the couches. Ebon looked.

"Where is Oleg and Nick. I need to see them." He asked, looking around the ground floor.

The kid who had opened the door shook his head, his dirty hair flopping over his eyes.

"They aint here yet. Said they was gonna get some food to eat!" the boy said hopefully.

Ebon just sighed and sat down at the bar and was handed a yellow colored drink. He gulped it down without even thinking about it. The gang's leader, Jackson Parson suddenly came to his mind.

"Ey. Where is Jackson. Haven't seen him yet." Ebon asked, picking absently at the tears in his clothes.

One of the kids at the bar, Vale, answered him.

"He said he was meeting someone. Donno when he be back." Vale said, sipping his drink.

Ebon just sighed and leaned back and tried to enjoy the peace for once….

**Popper District, Torcher territory**

Jackson Parson was in a bad situation. He was slowly being backed into an alleyway by a group of Torchers, the gang that Felicia Robins ran. In fact, she was the one holding knife towards his throat. Jackson had his own knife too but he had been caught by surprise, hurrying home after slide handing for a whole day, earning some good cash. Jackson's several silver earrings glinted in the dim light of the alleyway and his dark muddy hair was wet from the rain. His olive skin sort of let him blend into the sickly green backdrop of the city. There were 4 torchers, not including Felicia. They wore bright orange necklaces or bracelets with a flame design to them. Felecia herself carried a knife that had a blade that was carved to mimic a silver flame, deadly sharp. Jackson felt himself backing up farther into the alley.

"Hey, listen. I didn't mean to do trespass. Just getting home." Jackson said smoothly, trying to talk his way out.

Felicia didn't buy it. She was as sharp as Jackson and she brought the knife even closer to Jackson's throat.

"Don't try to talk your way out. 5 of us, one of you. You don't even have your knife out. What can you do, pretty boy?" she whispered seductively to him.

Jackson made a slight grin. The rain was falling off of the tin rooftops and Jackson snuck a glance behind him to see if there was a way out. He saw a copper pipe dully glint from the very back of the alley. Time for an escape plan. Jackson faced Felicia with his best charisma.

"Aw don't be like that sweetheart. You know you want me." Jackson grinned as he started to move closer to the copper pipe attached to the side of the alleyway.

Felicia snarled in anger, remembering their old relationship. Felicia was particularly good looking being thin like most Rainsford citizens, her dark blue eyes that could easily tell if you were lying. She was tan, unlike Jackson who was an olive skin color. She was a former slave from Asarabia, most likely killed her master to escape. Her long dirty blonde hair went to the middle of her back and she wasn't very big. Wore honey colored shirts unlike the torchers she led who wore orange or bright red. She was as tall as Jackson and she was just as good at knife fighting. Beautiful but deadly.

"So, I suggest you give up the money and maybe I wont skin you alive." She said threateningly as she drew a second knife and twirled it in her hand.

Sweat was dripping down Jackson's forehead, mixing with the rainwater. They were getting impatient. A few more seconds and he would be dead meat. Suddenly there was the touch of cold copper. Perfect. Jackson smiled slyly.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Felicia. But I must say, you have to work on your game. Here is a nice tip about the city. Copper pipes are everywhere!" Jackson shouted as he slammed his foot into Felicia's stomach and sent her sprawling into the arms of the torchers. Jackson quickly grabbed the copper pipe and climbed it. The shouts of angry torchers could be heard as he grinned and he fished into his pocket and pulled out a silver piece. The symbol of the Sagonian Empire shone brightly in the sun and he dropped it into alleyway where he had just escaped.

"Thank you for the visit!" Jackson laughed as he ran across the tin rooftops of the slums where he lived and hopped across the gaps between small shacks.

The city was, more beautiful from above. The slums spilled near the harbor and the mayor's mansion could be seen in the distance where he was no doubt having some party. A few warships were docked in the harbor but nothing else besides that. Jackson shook his head and jumped across a gap and snatched looked down at the grey symbol spray painted on the dull tin. He was in the Barlian District, his district. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of copper coins. They weren't worth much but as Jackson jumped from roof to roof, he peeled back the tin roofs of the houses and dropped in 3 copper coins. He was almost finished when a voice stopped him.

"Hey you! You shouldn't be up here!" the shout came from a wooden watch tower that stood attached to the side of the slum block.

Jackson looked up from donating copper coins to see a Sagonian archer load up his bow with an arrow and take aim. Jackson cursed the sun. Had it not been there, Jackson could have easily gotten away! He took off running over the tin roofs towards the archer. The rainwater made the tin slippery, just the way Jackson wanted it. His muddy and torn jeans were perfect for sliding.

"Your going to regret climbing up here!" the soldier shouted as he let the arrow fly from his bow.

Jackson fell to his knees, not by the arrow but by choice. The rainwater on the tin roofs let him slide underneath the arrow and the soldier let out a cry of surprise as Jackson's foot smashed into his face and sent him toppling over the side of the watchtower and into a dirty fountain.

"I own these rooftops. Don't act like they are yours." Jackson said as he dusted off his hands and spit in the direction the soldier had fallen in.

He climbed out of the watchtower and hurried off in the direction of the Runner base. He slid off a canvas tarp shielding a store opening from the rain and he landed neatly in the middle of the dirty cobblestone street. Steam blasted through the dirty air from a copper pipe and Jackson quickly made his way through the thick cloud of vaporized water and went down the cracked stone steps in the alleyway to the iron door. He knocked and Ebon answered it.

"Who goes there." He asked in a deep voice.

"A silver piece says that you know who this is." Jackson said coolly as he fished out a silver coin from his pocket.

The door was unlocked and Jackson entered the building. Ebon nodded to Jackson as he came in an grabbed a quick drink of yellow liquid. Ebon folded his arms and looked at Jackson. He wanted to know the whole story.

"So, I heard you got in trouble with the Torchers." Ebon said as Jackson scoffed and sat down on the moldy carpet.

Jackson flipped Ebon a silver coin which he easily caught and put in his pocket. Jackson wove his hand through his muddy hair.

"Torchers, Crawlers, Smokers. They are all the same, y'know? They tried to steal my stash but they didn't. Check it out." Jackson said as he stood up and emptied his pockets on the bar table.

Nearly a hundred copper coins spilled out along with twenty silver coins and lastly, 6 golden coins. Everyone in the bar piled around the table, whispering excitedly. Ebon looked impressed as he picked up the golden coin and looked at the picture of King Matsu engraved on it.

"Golden Crowns…who in the world did you pickpocket to get this?" Ebon asked as he gave him a look and tossed it back into the pile.

"Nobles." Jackson said as he started to divide out the coins, leaving 2 golden coins for Ebon. "A lot of them went through today. One of them almost caught me, god damn sun."

Ebon was about to ask what the nobles were doing in a city like Rainsford when the door to the hideout was opened and 2 men walked in. One held a sack and the other held a piece of paper in his hand.

The man carrying the sack had blue eyes and have black hair with yellow highlights at the side of his hair that looks like lightning. He wore a torn green jacket with was soaked with water and he had on black pants that had mud crusted over them. The man with the piece of paper had neck length brown hair and orangish tan skin. He wore a tattered and ripped orange long sleeve shirt and tattered and ripped, colorless cargo shorts. He didnt have any shoes on. The sack was heaved up onto the bar and tipped over to reveal several hundred rolls of bread. Everyone ran to grab one and Ebon nodded to both of them. Jackson noticed that the man with no shoes held a piece of paper.

"Hey, Oleg. Whats that." He asked as he bit into a roll. "Good work by the way Nick. That should feed us for a few weeks if we are careful."

Nick gave a slight grin and Oleg handed the paper to Jackson. Oleg seemed excited.

"You wont believe this Jackson. All the nobles, they are coming to Rainsford! Just think about it! Thousands of Golden Crowns in our possession!" Oleg said, waving his hands in a theatrical way.

Jackson wasn't paying attention to that though. He was looking at the part that said "Kirinfer to be honored guest". Why was that name so familiar?

_In my time, the goddesses feared no one. Perhaps the goddesses have learned their place among the mortals and fear you as much as we feared them. Sleep well my friend._

The first entry ended there.

**I am actually super ahead of schedule! Please! Review and tell me what you think of the first chapter! Was I OOC for your OC? If so, please tell me! Due to the new Sun Thief being published SUPER early, it another wont be posted on Thursday unless I get bored. Thanks! FF**


	3. Once upon a time

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of Sun Thief. I recently put out yet ANOTHER FT story and im having mixed feelings. Am I making too many stories because I have something like 3 going on right now. **

**My name is Fatherfail and I like writing. I think that was a bit obvious. Im did have this chapter finished but I decided to throw it out after I noticed that the flow was completely off. Anyways, here we go.**

**Varso, X1000**

A new day had risen and the workers were out breaking the rock like they had done for over 4 months. However, there was newfound energy in them as they chipped away at the dusty rock and sweat under the hot sun. Osman stayed in his tent, reading the journal. It was surprisingly well written, for a criminal with almost no education. The journal seemed to say the facts about Jackson's life like his age, birthday, parent names and how much education he got. He was only 18 years old, his birthday was Frost Day, Kaelia which was the equivalent to January 14th. His parents were Manuel Parson and Gertrude Parson. He received almost no education for his parents worked in the mines and were soon killed after Jackson's 13th birthday.

The most important details though, was as if Jackson was telling them himself. Osman could hear his voice, feel every emotion in his voice and he could almost see his face. It was as if the journal had carried Jackson's soul through the years. Osman could not bring himself to put it down.

_Rainsford had a mayor. Every city did. But Rainsford was no ordinary town. It was one of the only seaports that allowed foreign ships to dock. Although, there were not many foreign ships in our time. The Sagonian Empire stretched from the Black Isles to Fiore in my time. I have no idea how large it used to be for it seemed like the empire was in decline. _

_The mayor of this town, loved nothing more than wealth and he had plenty of it. He adorned all of his daughters with golden jewelry and fancy clothes simply to show off his wealth. He also hated the crews of thieves that plagued the city. The only thief lord he tolerated was Bubba. Any thief that was caught in the city, had their right hand chopped off as punishment. The mayor tried hard to get rid of thieves like me but we were smart. We knew the city. We survived. _

_The mayor had special dealings with Bubba and his crew of thieves called The Smokers because their hideout was near a bronze pipe that let out grey smoke. Bubba might have been on the good side of the mayor but he wasn't stupid. He would never give away the location of his hideout. The mayor relied on Bubba for information on the thieves but neither of them trusted each other. _

_The only thing they had in common was their hate of magic and love of money. I was one of the few thieves in the city who knew magic. The mayor's name? Though he was little more than a pawn in a big game of chess, he had a name. His name was Adam Yosser. _

**Rainsford, The Black Isles X -400**

It was night but the sun still shined. People chose when they wanted to sleep. Jackson almost never slept. He couldn't afford to. He was essentially the father of 30 children, some even older than he was. But as he stared out the broken glass window at the very top of the Runner hideout, he couldn't help but think of his parents. His parents, the very people who had brought him into this cruel, poverty stricken world. There were mines in Rainsford but only the poorest of the poor worked in there, meaning Jackson's parents…

**~5 years ago~**

"Jackson, brush your teeth!"

Jackson groaned and opened the rotten wood door of his room. His hair was messy and his clothes were dirty with a collage of different colors staining the once white fabric.

"Ma! I don't need to brush!" Jackson shouted downstairs to his parents.

"Son just do as your mom tells you! We are going to the mines so be good while we are gone! Know where the knife is?" Jackson's dads voice carried up the stairs.

Jackson walked into the bathroom and grabbed the side of the mirror and moved his head out of the way as it swung on hinges and revealed a collection of knives, one being over a foot long. Jackson stuck his head out of the bathroom.

"Yeah I got it!" he shouted down to them.

There was a grunted as his parents opened the door to the house and left for the mines. Jackson pretty much sat in his room all day, sleeping. He didn't notice the sound of the explosion or feel the tremor before the explosion happened. But for some reason, he was awoken by the sound of tapping.

_Tap Tap Tap Tap_

Jackson forced his eyes open and got out of his small bed. He was sleepy and he barely made it down the rickety wooden stairs and went to the front door. A man stood there, his face showing several emotions. He wore a clean suit, a nice bowler hat and was carrying a black brief case. He was tapping on the dirty glass pane door. Jackson slowly opened the door, having grabbed a knife from the bathroom before coming downstairs and holding it behind his back. The man waved to Jackson and smiled a sad smile.

"May I come in?" he asked nicely to Jackson.

Jackson nodded slowly as the man stepped into the house and sat down at the old wooden kitchen table. He placed the brief case on the table and Jackson sat down at the table with him, knife hidden under the table. The man on closer inspection had black hair, light brown eyes and he seemed to seem stricken with some sort of emotion. His pale hands quickly undid the latches on his briefcase and opened it. Inside were thousands of golden crowns. Jackson nearly fell over from the massive amount of money that was in the briefcase. He looked at the man suspiciously.

"What that." He said bluntly.

"You may not be aware of this but," the man's voice broke. He fixed his tie and took a deep breath. "Your parents are dead. A mine explosion killed them both. This money, is the money your parents have been saving their entire life. For you. I also have the adoption papers. It seems that your family was on good terms with the Vamnia Family and your parents arranged for you to be adopted by them should anything happen to them." The man said as he handed the papers to Jackson.

Cold. Dead. Angry. Disgusted. Pained. Broken. Jackson felt this as he reached out to take the papers from the hand of the man. The signatures were authentic and Jackson felt a tear come down his face.

"Ma parents. They dead?" Jackson asked, the hand not holding the knife curling into an angry fist.

The man nodded sadly and stood.

"The Vamnia Family will send a butler to get you. You are lucky young man. The Vamnias are a respected family and they will take care of you. They are very nice people." The man said as he opened the door and left Jackson alone.

He stood there for a while, thinking. Thinking in the decrepit little house he lived in for 13 years. He had loved his parents. He truly had. The reaction took a few minutes. It built up, like pressure in a bottle and finally exploded. He stabbed the knife into the kitchen table, screaming in rage. He knocked over the briefcase, sending golden coins spilling all over the dirty wooden floor.

"MY PARENTS ARE WORTH MORE THAN THIS! MORE! THEY WERE WORTH MORE THAN THIS! THEY MEANED EVERYTHING TO ME!" Jackson screamed as he slashed the table into pieces with the knife he held in his hand.

Jackson continued to rampage through the house, breaking nearly everything he came across. He smashed the wooden railings of the house, smashed windows, smashed doors in, smashed his bed into pieces. He finally ended up in the bathroom, staring at a broken mirror. His face was bloody from the cuts from broken glass, his eyes wide with anger and his body seemed to flame. He made a fist and smashed it through the mirror and pulled his fist out, blood flying across his clothes and the floor. He grabbed the mirror, tore it off the hinges and threw it into the bathroom. He grabbed every knife he could and stuffed them into a bag. He put everything he cared about into a bag and awaited for the Vamnia butler to arrive.

He eventually did. An old man wearing a suit, he was nice. Jackson was escorted into the carriage, the spilled money gathered and given to Jackson once again and the adoption papers handed to him as well. The carriage rode off to the huge estate that over looked the city he lived in, Rainsford.

The man had not lied. The Vamnia family was very kind to him. Their daughter and sons protected Jackson fiercely from bullies who called him "street rat" or just "rat". The Vamnia family educated him to speak properly, dine properly and for a while, Jackson lived in comfort and luxury. But he kept the collection of knives underneath his bed. One day, a bully made a comment on his mother and the bully went down in a hail of punches. His step sister and brothers had not been there to hold him back. Jackson broke his nose, his collarbone, and several other parts of his body. He even pulled a knife and threatened to kill him. The boy ran and never came back, the family simply moved to a different city.

A big change came on Jackson's 16th birthday. He was given all the money his parents had left for him and told to go chase his dreams. The Vamnia family gave Jackson credentials, enough to earn him a high government office easily but Jackson took a different path. He sold the credentials to some random man in the taverns and used the money his parents left him to get him into the Runner thief gang.

The Vamnia family eventually moved out of Rainsford and Jackson never saw them again besides the occasional letter from his sister and brothers. He had felt awkward in the noble world but as a Runner, he flourished. He quickly overtook even the most veteran thieves and soon became the second in command. Time came to choose the next thief lord, Jackson was chosen. His legacy had begun.

**End flash back**

Jackson had been gazing absent mindedly out of his window the entire time. He snapped out of his daydream and looked down at his desk. Only the piece of paper that Oleg had given him lay on it. Jackson unfolded it and looked at it once again. He tapped the paper with his fingers and circle several words. A high chance his adopted family would be at the festival. He stood and opened the wooden door to his office. Oleg, Nick and Ebon were busy playing cards with a few other kids and Vale stood in corner, twisting his knife back and forth. Everyone looked up at Jackson as he exited the office.

"Vale, you're in charge until I get back. Don't do stupid things. Nick, Oleg, Ebon, come with me. We need to take a little…walk." Jackson said as they stood and nodded.

**Streets of Rainsford, near King's Crossing.**

King's Crossing was the center of the city and was the place where people gathered to listen to the recent news, watch plays and also watch executions. Thankfully none were happening now as Jackson and his lieutenants walked the streets, knives on the quick draw. People walked around, dirty bodies mingling with dirty bodies. Jackson led them to a small café with a rising tower. They went inside and were greeted by Alvinus, the man who ran it.

"Alvinus, im going to the top of the spire. A crown for your trouble. Tell no one to disturb us." Jackson said as he handed Alvinus a crown and he nodded.

They went up the long stone steps that led to the single table where Jackson used to eat when he was younger. The view was perfect. You could see King's Crossing, the dirty streets, the slums, the houses of the nobles, the house of the mayor and the harbor too. It was a tight squeeze for everyone but comfort was not the objective of this meeting. Jackson pointed across the street to a few kids holding knives and smoking standing in front of a big wooden scaffolding.

"Look across the street and tell me what you see." Jackson said as he looked up at the top of the spire.

Everyone saw the 2 kids and looked back at Jackson.

"2 smokers. So what? They pretty much act as the unofficial body guard of the mayor anyways." Nick said to Jackson.

Jackson closed his eyes and strained to remember the time. Had it been 7 in the morning? No, 6. Bingo, show time.

"Alright, now look across the street. Anything change?" Jackson asked.

They looked again to see that the kids had disappeared and that the gates to the noble village was opening. Out came a young woman, Ebon's age wearing a fancy red dress and golden bracelets on her wrists and a golden necklace around her neck. She had straight blonde hair and a slightly tan complexion and she seemed to be hurrying towards somewhere.

"Alright, a girl. So what?" Oleg asked as he turned to Jackson.

Ebon didn't feel too good about what Jackson was about to say. As the second in command, he knew Jackson's crazy schemes. Jackson opened his eyes and looked at his 3 most trusted lieutenants.

"Gentlemen. I have a plan."

**This was super awesome to write and I loved the flashback part the most. There was a reference and a hint in the chapter so see if you can find them! Thanks and don't forget to review! FF**


	4. Envy in the darkest form

**And it is Thursday! Yes, I know that I didn't post HPMB yesterday so I will be making that up on Saturday. The new Circle of War II post was, a bit filler besides something that I had a hard time doing because the character reminded me so much of Sealand from Hetalia. **

**As for Ravens have tails, im scared by the amount of favorites and alerts I got. Anyways, here is the chapter and please review!**

**Tower of the Café**

Ebon just stared at Jackson in astonishment as Jackson finished laying out his plan. Oleg and Nick were looking at Jackson the same way. Jackson frowned a bit.

"What don't like my plan?" he asked the 3 lieutenants squeezed into the small chamber.

"Don't like the plan? I think its suicide. Do you honestly think we can actually kidnap the daughter of the mayor and get out alive?" Ebon shouted at Jackson in disbelief.

Jackson made a motion for him to quiet down. Ebon stopped yelling and just glared at Jackson. Oleg spoke up too.

"But why kidnap her? Why don't we just kill her?" Oleg asked Jackson.

Jackson twisted a ring on his right index finger and looked up.

"You see, I have something even bigger in mind than kidnapping the daughters of mayors." Jackson said as he looked out the window of the tower. "This is just a test."

"Yeah, a risky test. If we don't do it right, we all hang. Then the Runners fall into darkness. What if Adam actually finds the hideout." Nick asked him seriously, addressing the mayor by his real name.

Jackson smiled at that and pointed to the mayor's mansion on the hills.

"No worries. We wont be hiding the girl in our ACTUAL hideout. Just in some old building. But, I will be leaking some info to Bubba. I need to see how far he will go to bring us down." Jackson said as he looked each of his lieutenants in the eye.

Ebon sighed and nodded. Oleg and Nick looked pretty enthusiastic. Jackson nodded and pointed to the street and the gate in front of the road that led to the noble houses. The 2 Smokers had returned. Jackson turned to look at the 3 fellow thieves.

"This could get messy so if any of you guys don't like blood, don't join in. My plan is, kill the 2 smokers and take their place. Once the girl comes out, me and Ebon will strike and kidnap her. If she gives any resistance, you 2 come and help us and bam, we got ourselves the daughter of Adam Yosser." Jackson said calmly.

The 3 lieutenants looked at each other and with a sigh they nodded.

"Lets do it."

**The next day, around 5 in the morning**

Oleg, Nick, Ebon and Jackson made their way through the empty streets of King's Crossing towards the 2 Smokers that stood in front of the gates. The 2 Smokers took notice of them and started to point and shout insults at them.

"Who do you think you are! The Dawn Brigade?" one of the dirty men shouted at the group.

"Dirty Runners think they can take us on our territory!" the other shouted at them and waved his knife in the air.

Oleg shouted back at them.

"Not as bad as you! You dirty buckets of tar you!" he shouted at them.

That really set the 2 off. They growled in anger and grew red in the face as they pointed their knives at the group. Finally, one charged, knife flashing.

"You are going to regret that you running son of a bitch!" he shouted as he swung the knife towards Oleg.

There was a flash of blue electricity as the tendrils of crackling electricity blasted from Nick's hands. The Smoker fell to the ground, charred black and smoking. The other thief took a step back. His hands were trembling and he gave a frustrated shout as he charged forward too. Bad mistake.

Ebon took charge on this one. The shadows that the gates were casting started to shift as several black spears arose from them and slammed themselves into the charging man's back. He gave a shout of pain as he fell to the ground, dead. Jackson hurried over to the charred body and quickly moved it to an alleyway where it wouldn't be seen. Oleg grabbed the body of the other man and dragged him away as well. Oleg and Nick quickly grabbed their knives and stood in front of the gates, pretending to be guards.

**Later…**

The gates suddenly wound open and the blonde haired girl walked out. She was still wearing the fancy red dress she had worn yesterday and she was in a hurry, her curls bouncing behind her as she walked quickly through the gates.

"Good day to you ma'am." Oleg said politely as she left.

"Good day to you as well." She said as she quickly walked past him towards a dark alleyway.

As she passed the alleyway, an arm shoot out and grabbed her. She let a scream and called for Oleg and Nick to help her. The 2 thieves ran into the alley to see Jackson and Ebon grab the girl and take her down onto the stone floor and tie her with ropes. Her blue eyes widened as she saw Nick and Oleg nod to Jackson and Ebon.

"Y-you traitors!" she shouted at them angrily.

"Sorry about this." Jackson said as he blindfolded and gagged her.

**The Sanctum**

As the oldest of the 3 prime goddesses, she was supposed to be the most responsible. That was impossible for her. Ever since she was created, she knew she would be a destructive force. She had been right. And now, she stood in the stone hallways of the Sanctum, thinking to herself. "What was the best way to get her sister in trouble?" Now, this was no ordinary sister. It was Kirinfer herself, the goddess of the Sun. She was the supreme goddess! She was just a lowly goddess compared to her sister for Evil was never needed. Evil was hated. "Gastinfer" was a curse among the goddesses. She was oldest, Justice, the second oldest and Kirinfer, the youngest. But for some reason, people praised Kirinfer! It was a puzzle Gastinfer had tried to work out for the past 7 centuries and she STILL couldn't understand what her sister was doing right.

Yes, she was beautiful, but so were the other goddesses. Yes, she held power in her hand like a mere toy, but so did the other goddesses. The only difference that separated the other goddesses from her was the fact that she didn't hold power over life and death. The Sun didn't have that power. The Sun goddess could not kill anyone. Gastinfer could, every other goddess could as well. So why was she so successful?

"Why. Why have I been forsaken? Why does no one accept the fact that I should be the one on the throne…" Evil mumbled to herself as she walked through the halls of the Sanctum to arrive at a huge glass dome that had a glass bottom and looked over the mortal world. Suddenly she noticed that there was a red marker that seemed to be hovering over a city named Rainsford. She decided to look in to the red marker and placed her hand over where it hovered. It quickly opened up to show a picture of a young man with a few ear rings dangling from his ears. He had olive skin and eyes that let you know he was serious. He was dressed in semi clean rages and was not smiling. The label underneath said "Jackson Parson". Gastinfer looked down to see several sentences about him. Gastinfer slowly smiled as a few key words came to her eyes and she quickly eliminated the marker. She grinned and turned to leave the glass dome. She had found a way to get her sister in trouble.

**Short chapter there. Also, I have had an idea for a while and I REALLY want to get the idea out but do you guys think I should be making ANOTHER story? Let me know in your review. Don't forget to check out Circle of War II's new chapter! Thanks and happy holidays! FF**


	5. The man who courted Evil

**I apologize for the lack of updates recently. I wanted to write this today so I could have time to work on other non story related things tomorrow. **

**I have good news btw. I did VERY well on my exams so no more worries for several weeks right?**

**Anyways, here is the chapter.**

"_The goddess of Evil enjoys meddling with mortal affairs, often with those that are evil." _

**Abandoned Warehouse**

"Put me down you heathens!" the mayor's daughter protested as Nick and Oleg carried her to the middle of the decrepit and almost falling apart warehouse.

Nick and Oleg set her down in the middle and the girl let out a string of curses. Meanwhile, Jackson was smiling, amused by the girl's actions and words. He walked over to where she was set down and he kneeled next to her.

"Now now, that's not very lady like is it? What was your name again?" Jackson asked, trying not to laugh.

The girl settled down and Nick and Oleg just looked at each other. Like many had said, Jackson had a way with words.

"My name is Victoria De Yosser, the daughter of Adam Yosser. I suggest you untie me and let me go unharmed and I promise that you will not be executed….brutally." she added at the end.

Jackson frowned and stood up. Ebon was watching silently next to Jackson. The thief lord walked over to a small wooden desk and quickly pulled open one of the drawers. He reached into the old desk and pulled out a notepad with lots of mold growing on it. He came back with a pencil in hand as well. He looked down at Victoria, frowning.

"Ah, yes, Victoria De Yosser. I have heard of you. You are a diplomat for your father with several successful negotiations and an almost equal amount of failures." Jackson murmured as he started to write on the notepad with a pencil.

Ebon almost smiled when he saw the girl's face get red. Classic Jackson, pin point the weakness of a person and make them seem weak. Jackson was an interesting man.

"I-Im getting better! Don't make fun of me!" she said timidly, losing her fiery attitude.

Jackson smiled and wrote something else in the notepad. She was truly interesting…perhaps…. Jackson looked at Nick and Oleg who were watching with keen interest.

"Nick and Oleg, head back to the base. Me and Ebon have some work to finish and then we will meet you there. Oh by the way Nick, drop a tip by the bars in town that the girl is being kept at the abandoned warehouse in the Fisher District." Jackson said as he looked at the lightning mage.

Nick and Oleg nodded and they exited the warehouse without a sound. Jackson looked at Ebon. It was time to get to business.

"Ebon, guard the warehouse. I need to have a serious conversation with Ms. Yosser here." Jackson said as he turned his back to Ebon and stuck the pencil in his mouth.

"Alright, if theres any trouble…just call." Ebon said as he left the warehouse and stood in the front, looking for any trouble makers.

Ebon smiled to himself. If they had made it this far, they could pull this off.

**Evil**

The goddess made her way through the dirty streets of Rainsford, not even disguised. Mortals had learned long ago that individuals that let out a vibe of darkness should be left alone. Usually, the goddess would hate walking among mortals. However, Rainsford seemed different. The city had an aura of…corruption. The goddess smiled to herself as she walked past pipes that were covered in rust.

"Spare a coin?" asked a beggar as she passed by.

The beggar was soon covered coins as the silver disks rained down from the canopy he was sitting under. The bewildered beggar disappeared in a flurry of silver coin and the goddess smiled as she turned a corner to see a mob of dirty commoners watching a public execution.

"Ah the city of Rainsford…perhaps I will live here when I finally dethrone my sister…" Gastinfer said as she continued on, passing stores, dark alleyways, beggars, pipes and several decrepit houses. And then she finally found where she was supposed to be.

A warehouse, guarded by a single man that was tall and imposing. He didn't seem to take notice of her as she walked towards him but then he scowled at her and spoke in a warning voice.

"Whatever your business is, it isn't here. Leave." He said to her.

Gastinfer smiled. Finally! A man with backbone! This was going to be fun. The goddess looked up at the man, who was taller than she was. Her face a mask of indifference.

"Business? Oh yes, I have business here. I have business with Jackson Parson himself." She said slyly, getting a look of shock from the man.

Ebon glared at the woman as he reached into his coat pocket for his shiv. He pulled it out, blade glinting in the sunlight and he was about to lunge at the woman when suddenly, he felt sleepy and a wave of black crashed over him.

…

"Ah, that was fun. You can hardly find anyone with bravery these days especially as someone as handsome as this." Gastinfer murmured to herself as she moved Ebon's body almost effortlessly away from the warehouse door.

She placed her hand on the handle and she smiled. It was finally time to meet the man that would dethrone her hated sister from the throne.

**Warehouse**

Victoria didn't want to admit it but, this man was charming. At first she had been uncooperative to his questions but the more he asked, the more she felt…comfortable. It was all rather strange, kidnapped and then brought to who knows were and the man who had all put this together was asking about her home and family.

"Oh and I forgot to ask, do you have any brothers…" Jackson said to her.

"Only one. His name is Gavin." She answered back.

The sound of the door being opened made Jackson look up. He expected Ebon but instead he saw a young woman walk into the warehouse. Jackson's eyes widened. She got through Ebon? Jackson reached for the knife he always kept in his pocket but the woman was already right in front of him by then.

"Don't. I came to talk, not to rat you out." The woman said to Jackson coolly.

Suddenly Jackson felt strange, like his body was drifting through space. He looked around the old warehouse to see that the warehouse had turned a bluish color. He looked down at Victoria who seemed to be frozen in time.

"Yes, we are frozen in time. Just for a few seconds to talk."

Jackson looked at the woman and he narrowed his eyes. This was strange. A woman who could slow time? Was she a witch?

"Just who are you…" Jackson asked, not ready to trust the strange woman.

The woman flipped her hair casually and looked at Jackson and smiled.

"The Goddess of Evil at your service." The woman said, bowing.

Jackson looked at the self proclaimed goddess and he tried not to laugh. Was this serious? Was this woman really the goddess of evil? He had always imagined the goddess of evil as an old hag, not a young woman. Jackson would have flat out laughed but he stopped himself. A woman that could stop time and defeat Ebon was someone worth hearing out. Jackson flashed a smirk and he looked around the warehouse.

"Alright, so lets say that you really are the goddess. What do you want with me, the leader of a gang of thieves?" Jackson asked, trying to sound calm and cool.

The goddess nodded her head and Jackson was impressed with how straightforward she was. She expected a goddess to be haughty and proud.

"I understand that you have a grudge..against my sister, the all powerful Kirinfer." Gastinfer said to Jackson.

'_Is this bitterness I hear? Does she hate the sun as well?' _Jackson asked himself as he nodded.

"Yes, I do have a grudge against the sun and I plan to kidnap her…does this upset you?" Jackson explained to the goddess, looking for any emotion and surprised to be greeted with a smile.

"Brilliant! Kidnap the sun! The Sun Thief! Now, I think you know why I came. I understand that you want to kidnap my sister, so. I will help you enter the party, undetected. Yes, I will help you." She said, looking into Jackson's eyes.

Jackson nodded and knelt. This was a blessing, without a doubt. The goddess of evil had come to aid the thieves in their quest. The goddess smiled, amused, and turn to leave the warehouse. But then she stopped halfway. She turned back to look at Jackson.

"I like people like you. Look for me later, I think you will know where to find me." She said as she turned and continued to walk away. "And by the way, the army is already on their way. So you better hurry."

The strange feeling in Jackson's body disappeared as the goddess faded from sight and Jackson quickly ran to the back entrance.

"H-hey! Where are you going!" Victoria asked as Jackson opened the back door.

Jackson grinned and looked at Victoria.

"Im afraid we have to cut our date short! Good bye!" Jackson laughed as he left the warehouse in a hurry.

Almost a minute later, the doors to the warehouse were broken down and several soldiers quickly ran in, swords drawn and shields out. They surrounded Victoria and a young man with flowing blonde hair, holding a shining sword and wearing steel armor with gold trim came into the warehouse. He surveyed the empty warehouse with sapphire blue eyes and knelt down next to Victoria.

"Are you alright?"

"Im fine, Gavin."

…**.**

Jackson ran quickly, going around the factory to pick up Ebon but he wasn't there so he ran quickly towards the Runner base. However, as he got closer and closer to home, he slowed and down and eventually, he was walking casually. He smiled widely and he decided that it was the best day in a VERY long time.

**You cant tell that I got distracted in the middle of this. I was watching a movie at the same time which was why. Anyways, heres a notice for Of Body and Mind.**

**PLEASE SEND IN YOUR OCs BY TOMORROW OR EARLY MONDAY! I really want to start the story on Monday but I cant do that if I don't have OCs D:**

**So yeah, there you go. Hope you liked it! FF**


	6. Catching a fish

**By now I think you guys are all tired of me spamming chapters all over the internet. But there are just some songs that really get me going. I also wonder what other people think when they see my fic. **

**Yeah, so tell your friends and chums! Shameless advertising. I also learned what I should categorize my stories as "Super AU". If you guys don't like this stuff then I'll stop. **

**This chapter really gets into Jackson's head because I don't feel like I have been speaking about his past too much.**

**Today was the last day of Pep Band so I was sad. Lets just get on with what we need to do. **

_Xx_

**Varso, X1000**

The digging crews were working twice as hard now, entire hordes of people digging through the caked yellow rock. Who knew that such great treasures had been hidden away in the yellow rock! Osman was literally shaking in excitement.

"I found something!" shouted one of the pit workers as he came running up the ramp, something in his hand.

Osman rushed over to the man and looked at what he was holding in his hand. Osman picked it up in his hand and he turned it over. It was…some sort of ring. Osman stared at the ring, an idea what it really was forming in his mind. In the journal, the man Jackson had described himself…several earrings!

"This is an earring! Good work! There must be more around here! Keep digging! We are making amazing progress!" Osman shouted as everyone shouted in celebration and Osman went back into his dusty tent to read more of Jackson's journal.

The old man opened the book, dusting away some of the bits of rock that lodged inside the pages. He looked down at the pages and he read the journal with extreme interest.

"_After meeting with a deity, I should have been scared. And I was. But my excitement over came it. I knew that our plan was not doomed to fail. We had learned what the mayor was willing to do to get her own daughter back and we could expect the efforts to be at least 100 times that in order to get a goddess back. _

_To get into this party, I will require the help of others. Fortunately I have the help of my Runners. But would it be enough? I dread to think that I may need help from my ex, Felicia. However, it may be necessary. But overall, in order to enter the party without bloodshed, I must become a nobleman." – Jackson Parson's journal, on display at Rosenburg Museum _

**Rainsford, the Black Isles**

It was raining…again. The name Rainsford really fit with the city. But the rain didn't stop the people of this port city. No, it only made them more frantic to do what they were out to do and get back home. The dirty streets grew even more crowded when it rained and sometimes, it would rain so much that the port would overflow. That was how extensive the rain could be. And Jackson Parson watched the rain fall from within the Runner's base, wondering how easy this job could be and how hard it could turn out. Ebon and the others had gone out to shop and do other acts of thievery but Jackson had stayed behind.

It was that time of the month again.

The time when Jackson couldn't do anything but stare at the wall and think about how his life could have been different. It happened monthly and the other runners had learned not to disturb their leader when he was in this trance. Jackson would grab several photo albums and look through them and, this was a secret, cry.

Yes, the man who kidnapped the mayor's daughter without any fear and stared Evil in the face himself cried.

He couldn't help it though. His photo album was jam packed with pictures of his adopted family and he had never forgotten them. He had even heard that his sister had gotten married and that all his other brothers were also married. How joyous their life was. He came across a particular picture that was Jackson's favorite. It was of the whole family, smiling and having their photo taken. Jackson leaned back and he smiled slowly.

"Samantha, Hanson, Heinz…you guys were the best…"

**Several years earlier….**

"Im going to buy jail!" shouted Hanson as he laid down all the play money he held in his hand and grinned widely.

"You cant buy jail you idiot!" Heinz said shoving his brother to the side and glaring at him.

Meanwhile, Jackson and his sister just watched with amusement. They were always fighting about the dumbest things. They were playing a game called "Busican*" which involved players starting out with several dollars and they had to make their way through an economic setting. Whoever had the most money at the end was the winner.

"Can we get back to the game please?" pleaded Samantha as she waved her money back and forth.

"Oh just leave them." Jackson said, laughing as the two brothers started to wrestle on the ground yelling about "jail and railroads".

The two brothers continued to wrestle until Hanson gave up and ran away and Heinz was sitting there with several thousand dollars in play money in his hand. He looked at the money in his hand and he looked at his siblings who were laughing in front of them.

"A-am I the bad guy?" he asked with bewilderment.

**End flashback**

"Am I the bad guy? Well the answer is yes Heinz. I am the bad guy." Jackson sighed as he stood from the desk and shoved the photo albums away.

He heard lots of talking from downstairs and he assumed Ebon and the others had come back. He opened the door to his office and stepped out, several Runners sleeping on the floor or eating food. He made his way down the creaky stairs and he finally ended up on the ground floor, Ebon drinking from his silver flash, which he probably stole. Nick and Oleg were playing cards with golden coins and they were most likely stolen as well.

Jackson stepped on top of the bar and he cleared his throat. Any Runner who wasn't asleep came running down and they stared at their leader. They didn't want to miss this. Jackson smiled as he looked at the crowd he had gathered.

"Everyone! Lets go catch ourselves a goddess!"

**Short but I felt like it got the message across.**

**Sorry guys, but if you haven't noticed recently in the quality of my work, its obvious that im losing faith in my own work. The Sun Thief is pretty much my go to story because it moves more fluidly to me. And like I said, if you don't like this Super AU stuff, I'll stop. The reason I started to lose faith has a lot to do with the possibility of moving to Los Angeles. A sudden move can totally kill a writer. **

**Anyways, review, tell your friends and send me emails which I love reading. Whenever that green light flashes on my phone and it turns out to be an email, I think I feel about 100x happier than I was. **

**See ya and don't forget to catch up on other stories. FF**


	7. Family reunion

**I think a nice double update is in order. The Sun Thief is one of my favorite stories to be honest. Its just one of those stories that clicked instead of me building upon it as I went. **

**Anyways, here is the chapter. I love family reunions.**

_In my time, the goddesses lived on the earth. You may laugh and ask why a goddess would be scared of a mere mortal like me but they became scared. The goddesses were a proud race. They claimed to be the first to be born and that the other people in the world should serve them. Nobody was a pagan in my time. I had long rejected the goddesses but even I couldn't hold against their power. They were too strong. _

_But, when a goddess is taken to a place she isn't familiar with, a place where the light doesn't shine, what can she do? Cry? Scream? Or die? I am not a bad person. I do not steal for sport. I steal so I can provide my family with money and food. The world has forgotten us, orphans without a home. _

…

"How do I look."

"Good, just don't pull a knife in front of everyone."

"Very funny Oleg."

The carriage rumbled down the cobblestone streets and inside were Ebon, Nick, Oleg and Jackson. They were dressed in fancy clothes stolen from the houses of nobles and the elaborately decorated carriage was property of another noble. Why buy when you can steal? Jackson had removed his earrings and he combed his hair down to look at least decent. The rings were removed as he wasn't a married man and the fancy robes he wore were too impractical for his taste. But, he always carried his knife in easy reach. At least that was something customary for nobles.

The rich were always fond of assassinations and killings. The emperor of the Sagonian Empire, Matsu, had been accused of the killings of several competitors to the throne but those allegations had been dropped once their heads had been removed from their shoulders. But Ebon and the others were looking sharp as well, wearing their own gilded robes and carrying their knives. Jackson just looked up at the mansion that was growing bigger as they approached. There was a line of carriages just like theirs and everyone wondered how they would be able to get into the mansion at all.

Jackson looked at the three other thieves. They were a trusted group and Jackson knew that they couldn't fail if they worked together.

"When we get into the party, mix with the groups of people. We should split up for a while and then regroup as we get closer to the goddess, most likely having tea with the mayor. Don't speak unless spoken to and, have fun." Jackson said as he smiled and sat back, enjoying the time that he had.

…**.**

"Sir, your names." The guard said at the gate to the mansion.

Vale was at the top of the carriage, guiding the horses and he handed the guard the papers he had been told to carry. The guard flipped through them and he frowned at one of them. He looked at the side of the carriage and the window was rolled down to show Jackson's face.

"Is there a problem?" the thief lord asked coolly as the guard looked back at the papers he held.

"It says that you are…Jackson Vamnia? But the record only shows-"

Jackson blinked and the guard was gone. Ebon and the others didn't seem to see anything unordinary and just continued to talk and glance at the mansion. But Jackson knew that the guard had been there just a few seconds ago…

"What was that…" Jackson asked himself quietly as the carriage continued on, the mansion looming over the road and all the carriages that travelled towards it.

This was going to be the adventure of a lifetime.

**At the mansion…**

Jackson straightened his robes and he looked at the others in the carriage and he nodded. The sun was going down and the guests were heading towards the mansion. Jackson sighed and leaned back, mixed feelings in his head.

"We came pretty far guys. Whatever happens tonight, don't regret it. Don't regret being a runner." Jackson said deeply as everyone laughed.

"Who said anything about regret?" Nick asked, smiling with everyone else.

Vale opened the door to the carriage and Jackson stepped out, followed by the rest of his crew. They walked slowly towards the large iron doors to the mansion, guarded by two huge men with muscles as big as barrels. They wore dark glasses and they were opening the doors for the guests.

"We sure do look suspicious…" Ebon said as they continued to walk towards the large men.

Jackson grinned as they came even closer. This was going to be interesting.

"Just play the part, should be easy enough…" he replied to the second in command.

Surprisingly, the guards let them through without any trouble. The group followed the various nobles through the arched wooden hallways and finally, they arrived at the grand ballroom where all the nobles had gathered. Everyone couldn't help but feel awed as they entered an entirely different world, filled with people wearing the most expensive clothes and drinking the most expensive wine. There were at least a hundred people in the huge ballroom with large glass window panes and that was excluding the various waiters moving back and forth, carrying drinks. Jackson turned to his friends and he grinned.

"Alright, just blend in with the crowd, dance and have fun. Just keep your eye open for the goddess." Jackson grinned.

**Later…**

Jackson just stood by and watched as everyone talked and drank with the other nobles and he couldn't help but notice a group of individuals standing next to a table with bowls of red liquid and several bottles of wine on the table. There were two men, both brown haired wearing neat robes and talking with a few other men and women. But something was different about them. There was also a woman in the group with long brown hair, wearing a red silk dress with a sapphire pendant and diamond earrings. She was talking to one of the brown haired men with excitement and Jackson couldn't help but feel suspicion coming straight from them.

But Jackson didn't have time to brood for long as suddenly everyone began partnering up for a short dance before the actual party began and Jackson couldn't help but smile as he walked towards the woman in brown.

"Keep your friends close but your enemies closer." Jackson said quietly, smiling as he walked up to the woman and bowed.

The woman blushed slightly as Jackson took her hand and kissed it. Jackson looked up at the woman with grace.

"A dance, my lovely lady?" Jackson said as the woman nodded and they began to dance.

With people surrounding them, dancing he managed to see Ebon and the others dancing with many other people. Jackson couldn't help but memorize everything about the woman, still having suspicion about her and the others he had seen. But Jackson was enjoying the dance but then the woman suddenly frowned.

"I have a feeling I know you. Something about you…just…" she said as they danced.

Jackson's heart almost stopped. She knew him. That wasn't good. Jackson was about to deny it when suddenly what the woman said next made him almost trip over.

"…brother?"

**Oh yeah. Nice cliffhanger. Thanks and be looking forward to the second update tonight. Its going to be more Of Body and Mind! See ya, FF**


	8. Kill two birds with one stone

**A bit of bad luck with the new laptop. It actually broke the day after it was set up and I had to get it repaired -_- . But otherwise, everything is great but the end of the week may be a bit bittersweet as the week is ending but I have two tests on Friday. **

**And there is a big update on my profile that I dont feel like explaining here. Things change though and it might not happen. **

**Anyways, here we are with another chapter of the Sun Thief! Enjoy.**

_As the pit crew started to dig down deeper, they started to find strange things. Small chips of bone, wooden bowls and several bits of petrified rope. Osman's findings had brought attention to Varso and his own family. Osman had been awarded the Exploratory Medal of Excellence for his excavation and the pit crews had earned international respect as one of the finest crews. Things were certainly looking up. _

_However Osman didnt care about the medal. He continued to read the journal with Boris often joining him. This man, Jackson, seemed to have a sense of charisma never before seen in a thief lord. He was brave, dashing and above all, fair. What other secrets would they find buried in the rock of Varso?_

**The mayor of Rainsford's mansion**

Jackson's first reaction was to stab the woman at least a hundred times.

Then he realized that there were at least a hundred of people around and that he would never make it through the crowd of people and escape. But that didnt stop Jackson from sweating and being frozen with surprise. Everything seemed to slow down as Jackson thought of a way to get out of this situation. Charm? Perhaps. Deny it? Maybe.

Finally he decided to deny it. What else could he do? The thief lord smiled as soft music played from around them and the richest people in the empire danced around them.

"I'm afraid you have it all wrong. I dont have any sisters or brothers." he said, looking into the young woman's eyes, praying that his fear didnt show through his eyes.

The young woman frowned and they continued to dance, Jackson desperately wanting to get away.

"Ah, I see that I was mistaken. What is your name? I dont think we have properly introduced ourselves." the young woman said as Jackson smiled, happy to have avoided a crisis.

Jackson felt confident once again as he told the young woman his name and he was confident everything would go well.

"My name is Jackson Parson. And yours?" he asked.

The woman smiled at the name "Jackson". But Jackson was not worried, keeping tabs on the two men she had been with. One of the men were dancing but the other was drinking some sort of liquid, watching Jackson suspiciously.

"I have a brother named Jackson! Well, he was adopted but he was still a brother. My name is Samantha Vamnia, soon to be Samantha Yosser." the young woman said, smiling at Jackson.

Hammer blow to the head and chest. Jackson would have doubled over if he had not been dancing. Samantha? Yosser? Jackson resisted the urge to break away and run out of the palace. His sister was dancing with him! Curse the goddess of fortune! Jackson started to sweat once again and the woman suddenly noticed something strange.

"Funny...you have the exact same eyes as my brother..." she said, her eyes narrowing in light suspicion.

'Damn, Im in a tight spot...' Jackson thought to himself as he tried not to talk to his sister. 'This could be the end of it all. If she finds out that Im her brother...'

The young woman suddenly grabbed Jackson's waist, where he kept his knife. The woman just backed away as everyone stopped dancing and bowed. Jackson bowed, waiting for his sister to realize that her long lost brother was here. Then, everyone would know that he was there and the element of surprise would be lost. Instead, his sister ran forward and barreled into Jackson, almost knocking him over. She was hugging him!

"I've missed Jackson! Why didnt you tell us what you were doing during all this time?" she asked, looking at her brother, joy in her eyes.

Jackson just stepped back and he evaluated what had happened so far. Yes, her sister had found out who he was, but she was happy? She wasnt angry? Jackson smiled.

'This could work out...' Jackson thought to himself.

"Sorry Samantha but I had to pursue my dreams. You said something about Yosser?" Jackson said, trying to find out what she had meant by 'soon to be'.

His sister nodded and pointed to a large wooden door at the very back of the ballroom. Jackson also noted that the two men were gone. Samantha turned back to her thief lord brother and smiled.

"Im supposed to be married to Gavin Yosser. But, he isnt here right now because the mayor is meeting with the goddess Kirinfer." his sister said, mixed emotions in her voice.

Jackson narrowed his eyes. Yosser, Kirinfer, marriage. This was the opportunity of a lifetime. Jackson smiled and he looked around to see Ebon and the others moving around the room, speaking with different nobles, perhaps even picking their pockets as they passed. He looked back towards Samantha.

"And you want to be married to Yosser?" he asked, wanting some sort of negative emotion.

Jackson almost jumped with joy when Samantha shook her head, sending her long brown hair swishing to the sides as she shook her head.

"No. The marriage does the family good but it doesnt help me. Gavin is a very...bad person and I fear for my life when I marry him." his sister said sadly.

Jackson grinned slyly as he looked towards the large wooden door with interest.

"What if you didnt have to marry him? What if Gavin Yosser, just disappeared?" Jackson said slyly, revealing just a slight portion of his knife.

Samantha gasped and took a step back. Jackson realized that it was about time to go.

"You dont intend to..." Samantha said, her mouth open in shock.

Jackson smiled, this was getting interesting. He looked over to where Ebon was and gave him a nod, turning back to his sister.

"Dont worry, I wont do anything rash, as long as he doesnt get in the way. I am here for a bigger scheme." Jackson said as he started to walk away from his sister. "Give my regards to my beloved brothers."

Samantha just watched her long lost brother disappear into a crowd of nobles and an emotion welled up within her. She ran after him, shouting.

"Jackson von Vamnia, you get back here this instant! Guards! Stop this man!" she shouted after her brother.

_Crash!_

Samantha's cries were lost over the commotion as several crystal bowls were knocked over and shattered into several hundred pieces. Samantha just sighed and stopped looking for the mysterious young thief lord. But she still smiled.

"Thank you for showing yourself Jackson..."

**The hallways of the mansion**

Jackson grinned as he reached into his robes to grab his knife and pull it free. Oh this was going to be beautiful. He had managed to slip away in the confusion caused by Ebon knocking over several bowls with his magic. And now, he was standing in the hallway that led to his destination. He walked quickly, knowing that time was short. Ebon and the others were supposed to join him soon after and Jackson wanted to quickly dispatch any guards at the door quickly and quietly. He continued walking down the dark green and red carpeted hallway when he arrived at a large door made from dark red wood. Jackson was looking for any guards around the dimly lit door when suddenly a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Why hello there, leader of the Runners. My name is Gavin Yosser."

**And there we go. This story is coming to an end and I only see at most, 4 posts left. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! FF**


	9. Sunset

**Ah, the second to last chapter... I have to be honest, I was not expecting to get this far. It was just a small idea that I had in my head but it eventually grew to be one of my favorite stories. **

**Ah, the weekend up ahead will be good I hope. Its a break that I have needed for a long time. Also, if you havent already, subscribe to my feed. I think it gives you notifications when a story is updated and I really dont know how you all get notifications that I updated a story because I just get emails. **

**So with that out of the way, lets get on with the story.**

_It seems strange to write about these events as if they had happened so long ago. My life was spent walking in the shadows, stealing and watching the people of Rainsford fall into deeper corruption. But the shadows were few in the time and I learned about my true enemy. The sun was my enemy and I had the perfect way to make it disappear. _

_Some say that Pride is the greatest evil in the world. I agree with them. For it was Pride that made the haughty goddess walk the earth, no fear in her mind. For why would a goddess fear a mortal? She was safe from harm, never having the slightest suspicion that one day, she would become a prisoner._

_And you, the reader, must have already known what I was planning. It would not be difficult to figure out what exactly I had in plan. I kidnapped the sun goddess and I watched with joy as the sun set and darkness covered the once illuminated city. It was my doing that the sun one day disappeared. Perhaps you have already known this? Perhaps your history books speak of a time when the sun disappeared from the sky? I do not know. I am only a thief, writing in a journal hoping that someday, someone will find it, and read my sins._

**...**

"Gavin..." Jackson hissed through his teeth as the blonde haired man came from the shadows, sword already drawn.

Gavin was dressed as if he was going to war, steel plated armor, green cape draped over his right shoulder and two knives stuck into the leather belt that strapped across his steel armored chest. His sword partly reflected the torches that hung off the wall. The young man who was to marry his sister smiled slyly and Jackson felt a tinge of anger go through him.

"So you must be Jackson Vamnia. Or should I say...Jackson Parson, Thief Lord of the Runners." Gavin said as he twisted his sword about and looked into the reflections of torchlight. "I must say, you caused us some problems. Bubba must have complained at least a hundred times that you were killing his thieves and taking his share of gold. But I think after tonight, I wont have to worry about you anymore."

Jackson grit his teeth and tried to remain silent. Gavin was no doubt trying to lure him into attacking and a knife against a sword was a bad move. But the blonde went on, unsatisfied with Jackson's silence.

"I know everything you plan to do. Kidnap a goddess. Are you mad? No mortal can touch a goddess without being reduced to ash! What made you have such a foolish idea!" Gavin spat as he looked across at Jackson who was standing still.

And so Gavin knew about his plan. That was not too bad as long as he didnt tell anyone. Jackson didnt really want it to get bloody but there were no guarantees.

"Why do I want to kidnap a goddess?" Jackson said, knowing that he was the one who was good. "Its because the light corrupts everything it touches. When the light comes down, us thieves cant do anything. We cant distribute money much less steal it from rich bastards like you."

Gavin chuckled and he placed his sword point downwards into the rich carpet.

"Stealing is not the answer to economic problems. Only government reform can bring about such a change!" Gavin said, a smug look crossing his face.

Jackson slowly reached into his robes to take out his knife. Might as well have it out just in case Gavin struck out violently which was most likely the case.

"Government reform? How can a reform take place if you idiots constantly block it! Matsu cares for the people Gavin. He truly wants to reform his empire for the better but selfish nobles like you hog all the wealth!" Jackson said in return, this time actually angry.

"Such anger. Well, I then we shall see who wins. I, the righteous government reformer or you, the dirty street rat who wants to cast anarchy into the land." Gavin said as he lifted his sword and aimed it at Jackson's chest.

"I may want anarchy, but anarchy is better than this corrupted excuse for government!" Jackson shouted as he lunged forward, his knife aiming for Gavin's armored heart.

Gavin was a renown master of swords and Jackson was a master of the knife. However, Jackson was at a disadvantage because the knife was obviously shorter than the sword. Jackson would have to get in close with the sword, or else he wouldnt be able to make a hit. The two men struck at each other, Jackson expertly dodging Gavin's blade and countering with his knife, the sparks flying off of it as the metallic blades clashed and the two men fought for life and death.

Jackson was sweating greatly as he moved in closer and closer towards Gavin and finally, he plunged his steel knife downwards towards Gavin but the blade only went in by a little and Gavin smirked as he kicked Jackson away and cut Jackson's arm as he swung his blade towards him.

"Your knife, is nothing against my armor. You are wearing nothing but robes and wield a knife that I played with in my childhood. I wear armor of the finest steel and wield a mighty sword used by only the best warriors." Gavin boasted proudly as he smirked at Jackson who stood and readied his knife.

Jackson spit towards the blonde haired man and he grinned. Ebon, Nick and Oleg would not interfere with this battle. He needed to win this for his sister's honor and to finish out his risky plan.

"Only the mightiest warriors can best a man clad in armor with a sword with only a knife!" Jackson shouted in return as he attacked one again, his anger spreading through him.

Gavin went to strike Jackson, his sword travelling towards Jackson's chest but Jackson kicked Gavin's sword arm away and grabbed him by the neck, putting him into a deadlock and forcing him to drop his sword. The two stood there, struggling, Jackson having his arm around his neck.

"Unhand me swine!" Gavin protested as Jackson trapped the man's neck in his arms.

Jackson had his knife up to the man's neck and he hissed into Gavin's ear.

"Do not move or I shall cut your throat open!"

But Gavin continued to struggle and suddenly his body started to jerk uncontrollably and his arms flailed about. His arms were jerking rapidly and before Jackson could do anything, Gavin's throat had slammed itself into Jackson's knife. Jackson let go, alarmed as Gavin fell to the floor, the blood sloshing onto the floor as the body's life ebbed away like a tide. Jackson backed away, grimacing. Things just got a bit too bloody. He heard footsteps coming from behind and he turned to see Ebon and the others, knives out.

The group looked at the body of Gavin, still jerking about and they looked at Jackson, confused.

"…what." Ebon said as he watched the body jerk around on the ground.

"Im not sure what happened. He started to jerk around and he slammed his own throat into my knife. No lose though. Everyone ready?" Jackson said as he looked around and saw everyone nod.

Jackson reached into his robes and he pulled out a pair of handcuffs that he had found lying on his nightstand the other day. They glowed a slight red and Jackson knew what they were. Magic resistant handcuffs. He tossed them to Ebon and he looked at the wooden door, his gaze lowering.

"The sun…WILL SET FOREVER!" Jackson shouted as he kicked down the door and the group of four thieves ran into the room.

They broke straight in, taking out the guards inside with ease and they saw the mayor sitting across from a woman with pale skin and flowing blonde hair. She was wearing pure white robes and Jackson nodded to Ebon.

The mayor and the goddess didn't have time to react as Ebon smashed himself into the goddess and snapped the handcuffs behind her back. Jackson walked straight up to the mayor and smashed him through the window in the back of the room, sending the corrupted official falling three stories into a lake. Jackson looked at the goddess who had been restrained on the ground. Jackson did not expect for the cuffs to work that well and the goddess seemed to strain under the cuff's influence.

"Damn that Gastinfer!" she shouted as Ebon and Nick wrapped the goddess in carpet and hoisted her up on their shoulders.

Jackson nodded to them and the four of them quickly left the room, knowing time was short. Oleg would help Jackson defend Ebon and Nick from any attacks and the four of them rushed through the ballroom, receiving disapproving looks from the other guests. Jackson caught a nod from one of his brothers and suddenly everyone turned their attention to….outside! The sun was setting! Darkness was filling the space that sunlight usually filled! This was the perfect distraction as the group of thieves quickly ran through the ballroom and towards the exit.

They turned the corner, rushing through the corridors and they stopped when they saw the guards blocking the exit.

"Open the doors! Quickly!" Jackson shouted as the group came to stop in front of the guards.

The guards looked at the rolled up carpet suspiciously and looked at each other.

"Uh…whats in the carpet my lord?" one of the guards asked.

"My sister. She isn't feeling well." Jackson said quickly, making up and obvious lie.

"But why a carpet?" the other guard asked.

Jackson groaned when the sounds of footsteps were heard behind them and Jackson looked behind him to see…Victoria Yosser, running after them. Jackson groaned and was about to just barrel past the guards when Victoria started shouting at the guards to let them go.

"Let them through! His sister is badly sick!" she shouted as the guards nodded and slammed open the doors.

Jackson looked back at Victoria as the group ran into the now growing darkness and he nodded his head. Allies were everywhere. Even among the enemy.

…

"Ok come on!" Jackson shouted as the group burst into the runner hideout.

The group ran quickly into the base, startling the runners who were sleeping inside. Ebon and Nick dumped the goddess onto the floor and Jackson started to shout.

"Night has fallen! Steal anything you can from those who are corrupt! The shadows hide you! The shadows guide you! The shadows aide you!" Jackson shouted as the runners let out a roar of victory and ran out the door, ready to steal from the nobles that had been so well protected in the sunlight.

And then, the hideout was empty. Jackson turned to his three lieutenants and he smiled.

"Go loot with them. Tell them not to come back here. You should never come back here." Jackson said sadly, knowing this was the end.

The lieutenants looked surprised. Never come back? This was their greatest victory! Ebon took a step forward.

"What do you mean by 'never come back'." Ebon asked, wanting to know why Jackson was telling them this.

Jackson pointed at the goddess who was still struggling on the ground.

"It is because of her. You saw how hard they fought to get Victoria back. We can expect at least 10x that now. They will kill anyone they meet and I should be the one to die." Jackson said seriously as he looked Ebon dead in the eyes.

There was silence and Jackson took a step forward, his eyes angry.

"Get out of here you fools! I led you into a deathtrap! You have 5 seconds, perhaps even less than that before we all hang from the hangman's gibbet!" Jackson shouted angrily as he pushed Ebon away.

There was even more silence and Ebon was the first to turn. He knew this was Jackson's last wish and he was determined to fulfill it. The three lieutenants started to walk away, tears growing their eyes, reliving all the good memories. Ebon called as the three walked out of the base, leaving Jackson and the goddess behind.

"We wont forget you Jackson. No one will ever forget. The Runners will live on, in your name." Ebon said as the group of three vanished into the chaos that surrounded Rainsford.

The door was shut and Jackson smiled to himself. He slowly sat down on top of the goddess's struggling form. And then he looked at the door of the base and he waited.

**And bam, the second to last chapter of the Sun Thief. I want to thank you all for sticking with this story this far. I also wrote the second half of the this chapter on my netbook and I wanted to let you all know that tomorrow is when I will likely release the last chapter of the Sun Thief.**

**And thank you for following this so far. Good bye! FF**


	10. The end of Jackson Parson

**And here we are, the last chapter of The Sun Thief. This is honestly one of my favorite stories. I just wanted to thank you guys for following this story and here is the final chapter!**

_I am coming to the end of my journal. I have kept this journal for a long time and perhaps the earlier pages have faded away. I do not know when or if someone will read this. I was so proud, so happy to see the sun finally set. But I knew it could not last. But perhaps…_

Jackson waited. And waited and waited. And then the fist of justice finally came. The door to the base was blown down, wooden splinters filled the room and Jackson kicked away a soldier who was running towards him. But he couldn't fight off the others. The soldiers overpowered him and the fists smashed into his face as he toppled to the floor. The soldiers came over and they grabbed Jackson, dragging him towards the mayor who came walking forward, soaking wet but smiling smugly.

"Kidnapping a goddess. Where in the world did you get such an idea? That in itself is a trip to the gallows. And on top of that, you killed my son!" Adam shouted, punching Jackson in the face.

Jackson was bleeding all over when he looked the mayor in the eye.

"Your son was a dog that needed to be put down. And in the end, he did it himself." Jackson laughed.

The mayor punched Jackson again and Jackson just laughed again. So this was the end.

"Take him away! He will be executed soon like the rat he is!" the mayor shouted angrily as the soldiers dragged Jackson out of the base and into the prison carriage they had brought. They threw Jackson inside and they shut the door, leaving the Thief Lord to stay in solitude.

…

_But perhaps I can make good of this. I can see little that is outside of the cell that is to be my home until I am executed but there is a strange sight…is that darkness I see? Darkness when the goddess of the sun has been freed? Perhaps….perhaps I have changed something? No, that may be a bit too optimistic. Whatever it may be, it is a blessing to the Runners and all the thieves out there in the world….my name is Jackson Parson. I am the Sun Thief and these are my last words. The enemy of any thief is the sun and they must do their best to avoid it at all costs. I fought for the lives of many and I failed. However may read this, know that the sun is your enemy, forever and always. – Jackson Parson_

"Out!" the guard shouted as the carriage door was opened and Jackson was brought out, handcuffs around his wrists.

It was midday although Jackson knew that the sun had set at least one time. Ahead of him were the gallows were he would soon hang. The soldiers marched him up to the gallows that faced out into the open ocean. The water blue and the gallows blood red and made of wood. Standing on the scaffolding was a man wearing elaborate robes. He bowed as Jackson passed and he was the one who put the noose around Jackson's neck.

"You are a brave man. I wish I could be as brave as you." The man said sadly.

"Do not wish to be as brave. Wish to be smarter than I for I have committed an act of godly treason and that is why I stand here, a rope knotted around my neck. If you have any sense of honor, take this." Jackson said as he handed the small orange journal to the man. "Bury it with me when you cut me down."

The man nodded and he took it and put it in his pocket. Jackson sighed and he faced the ocean. Such a beautiful place.

"Do you have any last words!" shouted one of the soldiers who stood next to the lever that would send Jackson to his death.

His heart pounded, not out of fear but of excitement. He smiled as he said aloud his final words.

"The sun is an enemy! Forever and always! Tell me stranger! What is your name!" Jackson called to the man he had given his journal to.

"They call me King Matsu! But I am nothing but a peasant compared to the brave actions you have done!" Matsu called to him.

Jackson nodded. Suddenly something entered his head. It was a voice, cool and soothing. It filled his entire body as if it were water.

"**You have been quite the performer. Do not be afraid to die. The sun still rises does it not? I shall make you immortal so you can rise once more and chase my hated sister across the sky forever! Never again shall the sun shine again! Do you wish to stay with me, Jackson Parson, the Sun Thief?" **the voice of evil whispered in his ear.

Jackson chuckled and he looked over at the soldier who was standing next to the wooden lever. The lever was not too far, close enough to reach with a well-aimed kick….

"Gastinfer, the one and only goddess of evil. I wish to stay with you and help those who have served under me! And I will soon join you in the void!" Jackson shouted.

And with having said those words, Jackson kicked out his foot towards the lever and engaged it, sending the trap door flying open and Jackson's body plunging downwards. The salty wind blew his now lifeless body in the ocean breeze and that, was the end of Jackson Parson. And in the future, the curious digging clues would eventually find a skeleton, bits of rope still hanging around its boney neck. But those who lived in that time know why the sun sets. The goddess kept her word and now the sun had an enemy who would chase her across the sky with a vengeance.

**Yeah! Depressing ending I know but this is what I planned from the beginning. I wanted to thank everyone for all the support and I hope everyone has an awesome weekend! FF**


End file.
